Radiance
by Kendra Kent
Summary: Thalia Ozera only wanted her life to be normal, she wanted to be like everyone else but like the saying goes 'life is never what it seems' she learned that the hard way THIS STORY IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS, you'll like it. READ & REVIEW please please please REVIEW AND ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES!


Radiance

By Zydeko

Chapter 1: 6th Grade Graduation

Hi there my name's Thalia Ozera and what your about to read is my tragic story. My life has been nothing but hell since my mom left us. I mean I love my dad and I could care less if my mother comes back. But nooooooo she couldn't stay for anything important in my life that meant a lot to me.

I sigh

Well... here is my story.

_Thalia's P.O.V._

My 6th grade graduation

The second most important day of my life

I joined my friends outside the cafeteria in a line with our blue gown and pointy hats.

I hate the outfit so much that I fumble with the gown at my feet.

"I hate this!" I tell my friends slienna and drake

From behind me Merissa fern laughs "Aww poor poor Thalia, are you afraid that you won't graduate because they've finally found out how hideous your face is?" she says mockingly

Ahh Merissa fern, hated me since Sixth grade.

She made fun of drake for being gay and the way she did it was so shallow.

She was on the school news team as the head reporter, well...she found something to report on and that something was drake.

She had a picture shown of drake and clay, another Sixth grader making out.

It was photo shopped of course but the next day there were pictures of that everywhere, and when I say everywhere I mean **everywhere**.

She made a lot of people make fun of him.

It was so terrible I had to do something so one day in class we were studying for a big pop quiz on Monday, I got up and pulled Merissa out of the room yelled at her a little and punched her.

Oh, she was fine, if you count a bloody nose fine. She got up and punched me back.

All she managed to do was piss me off so we fought and she got suspend and I got a detention for a week.

Oh and one more thing I need to tell ya, I can sort of control minds so I made the principle think the queen bitch **(Merissa)** started it.

I don't know how but I did.

I've had a reputation for fighting in school so most guys that hit on me gets a fist in their mouth.

"Wow Merissa is that the best you can do? I guess that my punch knocked out the last three remaining brain cells you had left because that was the lamest comeback I have ever heard" I tell her

The jocks chuckle behind her.

She scowls and stocks off to the bathroom to fix her makeup or something.

I grin and turn back to my friends.

One of the jocks puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me back around.

It's Eddie Burk, one of the bigger jocks on the football team with shaggy blond hair and brown eyes

He's a cutie but not my type

"Hey, that was pretty cool the way you stood up to Merissa like that" he tells me

"Thanks...I guess" I say

This is strange why is he not throwing a stupid pickup line at me?

"Did you know that I would go to the end of the world for you babe" he tells me

Ah, now there's the Eddie I know.

He always tries to win my over by telling me corny pickup lines but this; well this is just the beginning. He's got more up his sleeve.

I put on a fake smile and say "but would you stay there?" I grin as the other jocks howled in laughter

I thought he was too embarrassed to try anything else but I was wrong a few minutes later when the laughter died down he tried his luck again

"You know, that if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together" he tells me

I put on a fake smile and say "Really? Because I'd put F and U together" I grin

The jocks just exploded with laughter

"Eddie a word of advice get some new pickup lines to use" I tell him for his own good

Eddie got so embarrassed that he quit trying, for now

One of the other jocks, Jessie Lenders came over and started to talk to me a bit

Jessie with glossy black hair and sea green eyes.

He has a cute face and the most amazing smile.

He's very hot like Dimitri Belikov from the book vampire academy hot.

"Don't listen to Ed he's just being- well Eddie" he smiles

'_Oh god he's so hot' _I think

He drops the smile and looks at me confused

"What? Is there something wrong?" I ask

'_I bet I look stupid or my hair's crazy'_ I think

He smiles again "no, nothing at all, are you okay"

I smile back "im fine"

"That's good, well I got to go my mom wants me to help with tommy's tie"

"Okay see ya later bye" I wave goodbye as he leaves toward the bathroom

_Jessie's P.O.V._

I run toward a brick building that is the boy's bathroom

'_Is…is she the one? Valcor said that I would know if I could hear her thoughts'_

I enter and then lock the door behind me.

I turn to face my employer.

The man sitting at the desk was like a shadow figure

You couldn't make out any of his features and no one knew anything about him.

'_He's mysterious alright' _I think

"How goes your search?" a familiar voice asks from the shadows

I hesitate wondering if I should tell him about Thalia

He grows impatient

"Well?" he asks

"Valcor sir I- I haven't yet found her but when I do I shall take her to safety"

The shadow figure hesitates for a moment to look at me and then nods "you know what to do, until then" the figure fades away until there was nothing left but Jessie and bathroom stalls

_Thalia's P.O.V._

"That was hilarious thal! I know, I hate it too but don't complain, we're almost there" Slienna Reed tries to calm me down

Drake gives me a thumbs up

"Yeah t and plus" Drake Son leans in close to me to whisper "the guy in front of me has one cute butt"

Yeah, one thing I forgot to tell you drake's gay and slienna… well slienna is as crazy as I am.

I laugh.

Ahh my friends.

Gotta love them.

I break out of my smile once I see some of the people ahead of me move into the cafeteria.

Yes! I'll be free of this hell hole in no time!

We're in the cafeteria now and im third to be called

"Drake Son!" the principle calls drake up and the crowd erupts in clapping and happiness

I scream "yeah drake! Woo!" im so happy for him

He poses with principle Dun handing him his 'diploma'

Camera's flash and handshakes are given

"Slienna Reed!" the principle calls her up

She walks giddily up the stairs to the stage

The principle hands her her fake diploma and she just smiles and waves with her free hand then shakes the principle's hand

She poses as I scream "yeah slienna! woohoo!"

Then she exits the stage to walk outside and joins drake.

I take a deep breath

"Thalia Ozera!" the principle's booming voice echo's into the crowd as the audience erupts with cheering and clapping

'_Here we go' _I think

I take another deep breath and put a determined look on my face.

Then I walk up the stage and to the podium where the principle is waiting

We exchange smiles and handshakes as a camera flashes.

I smile to the crowd half hoping my mother would be there somewhere

I scan the crowd

Nothing

Then I mentally sigh.

I knew it.

It was so long ago when my mom left us. Four years ago to be certain.

she told my dad that she had to 'find' herself so she just up and left and never came back, she never called, wrote or anything to lets us know if she was alright.

There's no use reliving bad memories.

I find dad in the crowd and smile widely.

At least he showed up.

Well why wouldn't he? He's my dad that's what parents are supposed to do.

'_I wish mom were here- wait what the hell am I thinking I don't want her here' _I think

The principal hands me the fake diploma and I walk off the stage to join my friends.

_THE END_


End file.
